


cracked.

by 96cupid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, please i love saida so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-09 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96cupid/pseuds/96cupid
Summary: There was a story that grandma would read to Dahyun from time to time. It was called beauty and the beast.The story was about an arrogant prince who was cursed to live as a terrifying beast until a clockmaker's daughter, whom the beast fell in love with, broke the curse.Although Dahyun loved the book, she knew that it was filled with lies."There's good in everyone no matter what," Grandma always said. "It just depends on whether they want to show it or not."She didn't believe her and neither did she believe in happily ever afters.At least up until Dahyun met her.





	1. Chapter 1

Birds were chirping playfully around Dahyun's father as he and Kiko trotted down the pathway. He and Kiko were making good time on their way to the elf's village having covered twice as much distance than he had expected. He patted the horse's head as he whispered praises to it.

An hour had passed and the duo was still on the pathway. "Hm, that's funny; we should be there by now. Stop Kiko." Looking around, the old man took in his surroundings. Dense fog obscured his vision and the number of trees was twice the amount he recalled seeing the previous month. Pulling out his map, he tried to figure out where they were. He looked around and then back to his map repeatedly.

Frowning, he shook his head and looked between the two roads, "This doesn't seem right, Kiko. Where did you bring us to?" The horse just neighed in reply.

"Alright," said Daeho as he tossed the map into the wagon, "Let's go that way. Maybe we'll see a house and I can ask for help." He motioned for the horse to move but Kiko wouldn't budge. The horse took one look at the road his rider wanted to take then at the other. The first path had trees so thick they blocked out the sun and had a rather ominous feeling radiating from it. The other path wasn't any better but at the very least, there was some sun. Shaking his head at his master, Kiko walked towards the path that didn't scream death.

"Go the other way!" Daeho said as he pulled on the reigns to redirect his horse to the path he wanted, "If I let you navigate the way we are going to get even more lost Kiko. Come on let's go." The horse listened to Dahyun's father and reluctantly trotted down the ominous path.

The horse and human duo decided to stop and take a break after hours of walking. The sun had fully retired, letting the moon take its place but they seemed to have made no progress. Daeho was frustrated. He didn't know what had gone wrong. He also didn't remember the village being so hard to find. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Kiko's. Maybe he was getting tired or maybe he was just unlucky. Either way, Daeho was determined to find the village.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew across them, causing the bag to slip off from some of the goods. He cursed at the winds for making things harder for him but when he approached the bag to wrap it back up, his eyes laid on the strawberry cheesecake that Dahyun had gifted to him. It has been a while since he had last eaten and he couldn't help but drool. After all that travelling, he was starving and although it was slightly melted, it looked appetising none the less. He picked it up and took a bite out of it, letting out a sound of delight as the flavour exploded in his mouth.

In a matter of seconds, all that was left of the cheesecake were crumbs. He let out a satisfactory burp as he hoisted himself onto Kiko's back. "We better hurry and travel to somewhere we can rest," Daeho said to his horse. The horse moved down the path, reenergized after taking a break from having travelled a long distance. Just as they set off once again, Kiko had caught some movement to his right and came to a complete halt. Strange, there wasn't any wind so why could he hear the rustling of leaves? More movement followed by howls sent chills down his spine. Kiko took a step back. There's a possibility that this was just all part of his imagination and he was just being paranoid. Slowly, he took a few steps forward before regaining his original speed.

Kiko's heart was beating ferociously. I guess you could say he was a cowardly horse but all he wanted was to go back and enjoy his hay. More howling could be heard echoing amongst the dense forest and he was scared shitless but he wasn't unloyal. Without a second thought, the horse violently shook, knocking off his master in the process before taking off. Immediately, two wolves had jumped out from the bushes around them and followed after him.

"No!" yelled Daeho as he watched his beloved horse get chased by more wolves. How was he supposed to travel anywhere now that he no longer had his horse by his side? Kiko had also taken off with the trunk containing all his belongings. Sighing, he stood up deciding it was best to get away from the wolf infested area before it was too late. However, it was not too long after he had started walking away before eerie growls resonated through the trees. Daeho turned around and was met with a whole pack of wolves staring down at him hungrily.

Nervous laughter escaped Daeho as he backed out with his hands in front of him. "Come on, let's play nice." The wolves perked their ears up at his voice and advance towards him. His mind was a frenzy. He had never been in a situation like this. He swiftly picked up a branch from the floor before running down the path with the wolves hot on his heels.

He had no idea where he was going but it didn't matter to him anymore. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he noticed that he had not put any distance at all between him and the wolves. At that moment, he realised a single mistake on his part would result in his death. He picked up his speed and soon a bridge, as well as a castle, came into his view. "Perhaps I can hide from the wolves in this castle" Daeho muttered.

He quickly crossed the shaky log bridge. Flowers of a variety of colours bloomed and gave life to the land, a stark contrast to the dire situation he was in. Normally, Daeho would stop to admire the flowers and see if any of them could be used for his bars of soap. But at that moment, all he cared about was escaping the tenacious pack that sounded closer and closer the more he ran.

With all his might, he threw the branch in his hands towards the wolves in hopes of deterring them. It slowed the pack slightly but they were quickly catching up once again. Fear ran through his veins and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He clasped his hands together and prayed hard. He prayed for his safety as well as his horse who was nowhere in sight. Oh, how he wished he could wake up from this nightmare.

A few strides later, the gates to the castle were finally within arm's length. "Please," begged Daeho as he shook the gates desperately. He pressed himself against it as the wolves growled and approached him. He looked at the castle behind the gates and looked back to the wolves. With nothing to lose, he pulled himself up and climbed over the gates.

From the other side of the gates, he let out a sigh of relief and could feel himself relaxing. He no longer had to worry about becoming the wolves' dinner. He stuck out his tongue at the wolves that were growling at the gates, trying to find a way in. Turning around, Daeho could finally take a proper look at the castle. He let out a gasp at the sight of the grand castle that stood in front of in. He stood on trembling legs and slowly made his way towards it. Now he only had to hope that the owner would be a kind soul and allow him to rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I posted (almost 1 year to be exact) but I've been really busy and it was so hard to find time to write but I am back! I am gonna post more often now that I have time :) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun’s father sets off

Dahyun stretched and sighed as she walked the path to the village from the garden her father and she tended. The smell of fresh mountain air lingered as the sun rose, creating hues of orange. She swung the content filled basket in her hand, eager to pass them to her father.

 

She inhaled deeply as a new scent tickled her nose. She recognised that smell from anywhere. Strawberry cheesecake. Her senses peaked as she looked around. Small colourful shops dominated the bustling little village. At that moment, she saw Jeongyeon standing outside 'Love Line Bakery'.

 

"Good morning Jeongyeon! Is that strawberry cheesecake I smell?" Dahyun greeted her with a bright smile. Before Jeongyeon had the chance to reply, a voice interrupted them.

 

"Ah good morning Dahyun! Would you like to try the strawberry cheesecake?" Nayeon said emerging from the kitchen with a tray of cakes in hand.

 

Dahyun's eyes immediately fell upon the cheesecake. The cheesecake was decorated in a way it made her feel unworthy of eating it. Its aroma was quick to fill the store. The creamy layer of cheese was of a pale pink that dahyun absolutely loved. "Nayeon, how on earth did you manage to achieve such a lovely shade of pink?"

 

"Let's just say I put the flowers you give us into good use." She said before sending Dahyun a wink.

 

Dahyun laughed, knowing exactly what nayeon meant. On the 24th of every month, she would give the couple a few stalks of roses as a gift. However, it was only recently that Nayeon had started using them in her baking. "Well, the book definitely didn't lie when it said roses were great pigments!"

 

Dahyun reached into her basket and pulled out a few crumpled dollar notes. Handing it over to the couple, she asked for two slices. As she carefully placed the cheesecakes into her basket, she smiled to herself as she thought about how delighted her father would be to have a slice. She and the couple exchange swift goodbyes before Dahyun carried on into the village.

 

Dahyun enjoyed listening to the sound of the bustling small village to start the day. The stores setting out their wares and goods, the birds by the branches chirping and not to mention the old ladies that were insistent on getting a discount. Somewhere along her walk, she began to hear her name being mumbled in hushed tones. Many looks of judgment were sent at her causing her to cower the slightest bit. At times she could hear conversations talking about 'the old man who thinks he has spiritual powers.'

 

She frowned upon hearing their words. Although Dahyun lived with this all her life, it still saddened her to know that her father was always painted in such a harsh way— especially since, he was the only family member she had left. While she couldn't deny the fact that he was odd at times, she knew that her father was one the kindest man in town.

 

Suddenly, a girl who was around her age stopped her from carrying on. "You're the girl who reads, aren't you? Reading is so boring~ Why don't you go shopping or hang out with the guys that are head over heels for your weird ass." When she was done, the girl and her two other friends erupted into laughter.

 

Dahyun never understood everyone's stigma was about girls being able to read. The written world brought her so much joy with every turn of a page. No book is like any other and it was a way for her to escape the reality of her life.

 

"I'm sorry," Dahyun mumbled as she pushed them aside. She picked up her pace and soon enough, she arrived outside Jelly Jelly Bookshop. She gave the door a gentle pushed and start glancing around the shop.

 

"Mina? Where are you?"

 

The sound of falling books attracted her attention. She looked to her left and watched as the books fell off the shelves and onto the floor. During the ordeal, a brunette stood by the side and shook her head with every drop of her book.

 

Dahyun hurried over to the girl and helped her to pick up the books from the floor. "Mina, what just happened?"

 

"I accidentally bumped into the bookshelf earlier causing everything to fall over. There's no need to worry about me," Mina replied.

 

Dahyun stifled a chuckle and pulled a book from her basket. "Here's the book I borrowed yesterday! Do you have any new books?"

 

Mina accepted the book with a surprised look. "At this rate, you're gonna finish reading the town's library worth of books by the end of the month." She teased, poking at her shoulder. Dahyun let out a whine, complaining about Mina's constant teasing.

 

"I could barely put it down alright. you're like me as well! you've probably read every book by now!" Dahyun threw her arms up in the air. Mina smiled as she observed the younger. She carefully stepped over the pile of books and began scanning the ones lined on the shelves in search of a new book.

 

To her dismay, there were no new stocks. "Sorry Dahyun. The new books are only arriving next week."

 

To say Dahyun was disappointed was an understatement. However, not wanting to waste any more of Mina's time she quickly chose a book from the floor. "I'll just take this one then."

 

Mina looked at the book in Dahyun's hand and raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've read that book multiple times already"

 

Dahyun nodded her head fervently. "Beauty and The Beast is my favourite book Mina! How could you not know? You and I can no longer be friends!" she turned around and faked her annoyance at the other. Mina rolled her eyes. 'She's so dramatic' she thought.

 

"You know since you like it so much, I'll let you keep it." She smiled fondly at the younger before quickly adding, "I won't take no for an answer."

 

Before she knew it, Dahyun had jumped on her and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you so much! You're the best!" Dahyun left the store with a bright smile on her face. As she opened the book to devour the words, memories from her childhood flooded her mind. She let out a happy sigh at the thought of her sitting on her grandmother's lap as she read the book. She quickly flipped the pages and landed on her favourite page.

 

It was the part where Belle broke the curse that was cast on the beast. She remembered her grandmother telling her that there was good in everyone and her thinking it was all a lie. Don't get her wrong though, she still does but she is a bit more hopeful now. She held the page to her chest, reminiscing her childhood and hoping to somehow bring the events to life.

 

Dahyun soon arrived at the garden. There, her father was dancing along to some 70s bops as he watered the grape vines.

 

"Father, I'm back from the town."

 

"Be quick my dear. Come assist me by plucking all those nasty weeds." He said, waving her over enthusiastically. Dahyun shook her head and set down her basket before joining him. "How was the village?" Her father questioned.

 

"Nothing new. I did get you a slice of strawberry cheesecake though." Dahyun said as she immersed herself into the music. "Oh and I also got a new book!" Her eyes immediately lit up at the thought of her book. oh, how she loves reading.

 

"That's great my dear."

 

"Father...I have a question..." Dahyun was hesitant. She even considered pretending that she didn't say anything but decided against it. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you think I'm odd? Why am I so different from the other people?"

 

"What do you mean odd? Even if you may be different from the teens these days, you are definitely not odd!" her father said with his arms crossed. "Why would you ever think that?"

 

Dahyun couldn't lift her eyes from the floor. The floor suddenly roared with life. She was ashamed to have asked such a question. She frowned, avoiding her father's question.

 

"Dahyun sweetie-"

 

"Fine. I heard the people in the town talk about me being odd. They talk about you being odd. It's hard having to deal with them every day."

 

Her father understood her pain and put an arm around her. He picked up a small bowl of pebbles of assorted colours and presented it to her. "Quickly, my child, grab a handful of these pebbles, make a wish and cast them into the water."

 

Dahyun did as she was told. Holding the handful of pebbles in her fist, she walked towards the barrel that the water was contained in. She closed her eyes shut, made her wish and then proceeded to throw the pebbles into the water. The pebbles soon started to bubble and disperse 'melt' into a pool of colors and glitter.

 

"That's so cool! What are they?" Dahyun was curious. She had never seen anything like that before.

 

"Pretty, aren't they. Those pebbles were blocks of soap made out of the finest flower water that was curated here. Now that I know the formula works, I'll need to go into the forest and get more ingredients."

 

"Prepare the horse. I'll be heading in to pack my bag."

 

Dahyun nodded and went to the stables to saddle up their horse, Kiko. She attached a wagon to its gear so that her father had a place to store the items. By the time she was finished and leading Kiko out of the stables, her father was exiting the house with his belongings. Dahyun bit back a giggle as she watched a few things slip out of the overfilled bag. He placed the bag into the wagon with much difficulty and climbed up to the seat.

 

Just as Dahyun's father was about to hit the road, she ran out from behind the grape vines. She reached inside her basket and pulled out a slice of strawberry cheesecake before passing her father the slice. "It's for the road. Please take care!"

 

He thanked her and accepted the cheesecake. He carefully placed it into the wagon and gave her a hug. "I'll be off then! I promise I'll take care alright!" He grabbed the reins and with a snap of his wrists, Kiko started to gallop down the rocky path.

 

"Good luck!" Dahyun waved him off as he watched her father's back fade away. Once he was completely out of sight, she picked up her basket and headed back into the house. Since she had the house all to herself, she decided to sit by the window and read her book once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! first chapter let's get it!! anyways thanks for reading and i hope you liked it :) do leave comments it would really mean a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> this has been posted on wattpad as well!!  
> —  
> so this is the first book i've ever published and ngl i'm definitely in no way the best writer so this would be one interesting journey but i hope you'll enjoy reading this mess :)


End file.
